


Stolen

by TheZubat



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Self Insert, choose you ending, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the next chapters will be the choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this, Slender Man can take your memory

"Jeez, how mu-...memory-..take?"  
Who is that?  
"Enough."  
"How-... -ven know?"  
Who's talking? What're they talking about?  
"Sleep-...week."  
Who's been sleeping? Why so long? Augh, my head hurts.

I groaned and gripped my head, hoping the voices would shut up for a minute.

"Hey s-...-up."  
I scrunched up my face, the voices were loud and my vision was pulsing along with my brain as I forced my eyes open.  
"Hey kid, do you remember your name?" A boy with pointy ears questioned. Oh god, he poked my forehead. I whined and clutched it,  
"stop~" I whined with a hoarse unused voice.  
"See? I told you you over did it again." He whisper yelled at who ever the taller person was. The blurriness of everything was finally fading and I could see clearly now. Something was heavy on my ankle.... a chain?  
I grabbed it and saw that it lead out of the room but at my ankle, it was padlocked together. I looked back over to the blonde and the... Faceless man? Do I know them?  
"Kid, do you remember anything?" The blonde questioned again, kneeling down and resting his arms on the rickety bed I was currently on. I thought for a second before shaking my head no.  
He sighed, "What about your name?"  
I thought again and a Name popped in my head, but I wasn't sure if it was my own or not but I answered any way,  
"___?"  
He smiled at me,  
"Cool, I'm BEN. The Dick in the suit is Slender."  
Absentmindedly I raised my hand in a small wave, earning a chuckle from the pointy eared kid, er, BEN.  
"Think you can walk?"  
My eyes widened for a second and I glanced at my legs, it wasn't like I couldn't feel them, its just... my whole bod felt... prickly? Not like a numb prickly, but like when you get to close to a TV that just turned off.  
"I don't know." I said more to my self than anything, I was kind of surprised he heard me I'd said it so quietly,  
"Lemme help you."  
He wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and one of his around my middle and pulled me to my feet where I almost lost my footing from the odd sensation but I quickly recovered and was able to stand by my self.  
"You'll get used t the static, it's from Slender."  
I must have loosed confused because he just shrugged and continued,  
"I don't know how to explain, it's just something that happens because of him."  
...  
"Is.... Is that why I don't remember anything?"  
They boy stiffened for a moment but only a short one,  
"Well... Yeah."  
"...Oh."  
I didn't press any further, I didn't want the headache to come back, I could always ask later. Couldn't I?

"BEN," Slender spoke up finally, his voice was full of static and I had to hold my ears and clench my teeth, "Tell her her duties and make sure she gets to them." Then he left. He just... Left. Well, now I was confused, and then even more so by the slight grimace the boy had. It was slightly intimidating, but when he turned back to me, his face softened again and he almost looked guilty.

"Um, well... Ya see," He paused to sigh and think about how he would put his words before shrugging and just looking at everything but me while still facing me, "Slender took you to more or less be a house keeper..."  
I stared blankly for a moment,  
"House... Keeper?"  
"Er, yeah... like clean up 'n shit."


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned against the wall I was currently scrubbing to death due to a long set in blood stain. My arms were sore and actually read due to how much pressure i'd put into scrubbing. I sighed as another "pasta" as BEN called the walked by, not even bothering to look at me. He had explained that every once in a while, Slender would steal some one to clean up after 'the boys'. I'd made the error of asking what he meant by 'once in a while', to which he tried to avoid but eventually told me that he meant whenever the last one died either from suicide or from one of the Pastas killing it. It wasn't always a girl that got taken, but usually, since they fought it less and did a better job cleaning.

"Thats not do-"  
"I KNOW!" I snapped. The one called Jeff kept fucking pestering me. He was obviously amused when he got to push me around, but right now I wasn't having it. I knew they killed people, but fuck, a minute break wasn't going to harm anything.  
"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!" He threw a knife at me and I ducked, obviously he hadn't actually aimed at me because the knife planted itself in the wall -that explained all the elongated holes anyway- further above me than I had been sitting. I stared at it in horror and then at him when I heard him come towards me.  
He crouched above me and gripped my face to the point I knew it would bruise.  
"Look here brat. We fucking own you, you have no fucking say, you do what we say and work till you cant any more." I glared at him, "Got it?"  
Then I smirked -he would probably kill me, but fuck it,  
"Yeah, I got it... unlike your fucking nose."  
And there it was. He full blown broke my nose. He reeled back and punched me before I could even realize it. I screamed and attracted at least a few eyes.

"Jeff, she JUST woke up... can't you wait a bit before killing another one?!" Slenderman wrapped a tendril around the boy's throat and pulled him back away from me, all I could do was watch on, hold my nose, and try desperately to hold back my tears.  
"She-"  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
Every one was silent, even Smile hid under the coffee table.  
"Hoody. Masky." He called and his two proxies came closer, "Fix her."  
The nodded and quickly obeyed. The one in the mask offered to help me up but I jsut got up on my own and followed behind them, slightly contious of the abundant noise my chain was making over the deathly silence of the room. I was glad to be out of it now actually.

They lead me into my room, Hoody staying with me while Masky left to do what ever. Hoody motioned for me to sit on my bed, which I complied with, and then he himself sat beside me.  
"What did you say to Jeff?" He asked curious, I didn't really expect them to talk to me, no one else but Jeff and BEN had so far.  
"I... um... made fun of his nose?"  
All was silent for a moment before the boy fell backwards on the bed laughing.  
Masky came in shortly after with a small white box.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"She! She fuckin! DUDE!" Hoody tried to catch his breath and sit up, his reaction was kind of funny, but the one little laugh that escaped hurt really bad so I stifled the rest. Thankfully Masky started on cleaning up my face, which was kind of embarrassing honestly.  
"She made fun of Jeff's Face."  
"SHE WH-"  
"I KNOW."  
I could see Masky's eyes widen when he got the information, and he stiffened at it too, which hurt since he was so close to my nose. He stared at me like Id sprouted extra heads before his eyes and then he just went back to cleaning me up and looked -his eyes at least- amused.   
"....?"  
"Just, *chuckle* try not to get on his bad side again. Okay?" Masky glanced at Hoody while saying this, which made me do the same, but he wasn't doing anything but watching us. Which was weird? Ugh, I don't know, this whole place was weird.

"Kay." I answered.  
"This is gunna hurt, try not to... yeah." Oh crap!  
He grabbed my nose and twisted it in to place; I screamed and tears fell, but It only lasted an instant. I let my body un-tense from the shock of it and then fell backwards on the bed.  
"Fffffffffffffffffffffuck." I went to grab my facebut just kind of stopped above it and just clutched at the air for a while before I let my hand flop down on my chest. They boys were chuckling at my antics and I could hear one of them putting stuff away and back into the white box.  
"Can I kill Jeff? Y'know, since I cant break his nose..."  
The boys kind of snorted in trying not to laugh, that made me smirk. At least I had a total of 3 friends if no one else in the house liked me.

 

-Time Skip || later that night-

 

"Nice Face." Jeff quipped as I put food on the table. I glared for a second and then a thought hit me, he didn't have eye lids either. I fluttered mine innocently, earning a snarl from him and a chuckle from BEN, who was directly next to him, and the Proxies from across the table.  
Jeff whacked BEN in the back of the head,  
"Shut it elf."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks at the pasta house and my work load has FINALLY died down, having cleaned up all the build up from the absence of a care taker. Some of the other guys started talking to me, but none have really gotten that close to me other than BEN, Masky, and Hoody. Right now I was done with cleaning until Lunch, so BEN and I were playing video games, which he surprisingly sucked at but I was new to them now, so we were about even.

"BEN?"  
"Ffffffff-... yeah?" He sighed and leaned back, having died once again.  
"How come only a couple people will talk to me?"  
"'Cus you're the house maid basically, I told you that."  
"But you and the Proxies talk to me..."  
".......... Yeah, but that's not exactly normal... not for them any way."  
"Huh?" By now I'd paused the whole game and turned towards the blonde,  
"I'unno, Masky and Hoody are usually the last to talk to the help... The last girl was friends with Jeff, but She fucked something up and I think Laughing Jack ripped her apart? I don't know for sure, I wasn't here at the time."  
"...oh..." Well now I felt even worse for picking on him constantly, even though he would hurt me and leave nasty bruises and whatnot...

"Hey... ____?"  
My head snapped back to BEN, "Hm?"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah... So...?"  
"So?"  
"Why do you talk to me and... I don't know, treat me like you do?"  
He shrugged a bit before grinning and wrapping his arms around my middle, getting his face really close to mine,  
"I could treat you better if you wanted~"  
I giggled a bit and pushed him off,  
"You dork." He grinned again and got off easily. That was kind of normal, he would always do flirty stuff like that, but he never really pushed to hard, he was basically my brother at this point... a very creepy-brother? I dunno.  
"You know you love me."  
I smiled at him and ruffled his messy bangs, "Yep."

A disgruntled snort broke up the happy moment, I turned to see it was Jeff... Again. I looked down now though, usually I would snap at him or start a fight or something, but after what BEN just told me, I couldn't bring myself to.  
"What? Cat got your tongue? Or did you finally learn your place here?" I didn't say anything, just glanced up at him. His eyes were so full of hate. "BEN, why do you befriend every one of them?"  
and then he just left... I could almost see the black clouds around him. I looked over at BEN to see him watching Jeff leave the room with more than sadness on his features.

"I'm sorry." I half whispered.  
BEN half smiled at me but it died quickly, "Don't be." He patted my head and got up at the same time, leaving me with the game system... I pulled my knees up to my chest and just looked at my bare feet.  
I sat like that for who knows how long, just thinking, before I heard a crash from the kitchen. On reflex, I jumped up and went to clean up what ever had fallen. I paused when I entered and Saw Jeff just kind of standing there with a broken glass at his feet as he sat at the table.  
I grabbed a rag off of the counter top and rushed over to start picking up the pieces. I'd gotten all the big ones when Jeff stomped me hand down on a piece I was about to grab. I yelped in pain but mostly shock, which it shouldn't have surprised me that he did that. I looked up at him teary eyed but still didn't say anything to him, what could I even say?

"I don't want you here." At first I thought he meant in the room, but then it dawned on me... He didn't want me here at all, he wanted the girl BEN mentioned. He got out of the chair he was seated in and added as much pressure to my hand as he could, I winced and whined a little but I kept looking him in the eye.  
"Nothing to say still? What happened to the little piss-ant who kept fighting with me?" The fact that he wasn't yelling made me actually scared of him for once.  
"You'll never be good enough." He spat before quickly lifting his foot and kicking me in the chest so I would fall backwards.

"I know." I whispered, I didn't mean to, I was kind of just thinking it and it came out of my mouth instead.  
"What? Finally Talking?"  
"...."  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"I SAID I KNOW JEFF!" He didn't move or say anything, just watched me as tears fell down my cheeks.  
"I KNOW I'M NOT THAT OTHER GIRL, I KNOW I'M NOT EVER GOING TO BE ANYTHING TO YOU, AND I'M SORRY! i'M SORRY I FIGHT WITH YOU, I'M SORRY YOU LOST THAT GIRL, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL NOW, AND I'M SORRY YOU HURT!" By now, just about every one was standing in the door way watching as Jeff picked me up off the floor by my collar and held me up against the wall, a couple inches between the floor and my feet.  
"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY BITCH!" He pulled a knife out and held it to my throat,  
"But," He pressed harder, "You need it."  
We stared at each other for what seemed like years but what I could guess was actually a couple seconds before Masky and Hoody pulled Jeff and I away from each other. Even then, we didn't break eye contact until the boys were blocking all ling of sight.

 

Masky yanked me into my room and slammed me against the door he he pretty much closed with my back.  
"___! What the hell were you doing!?"  
"I-" He shook me and cut me off,  
"I told you not to get on his bad side! We are killers ____, You have to understand that!"  
"Masky!" I grabbed the boy's face lightly to stop his shaking of me, "Masky, calm down." I offered a weak smile, "I'm fine... I just-"  
"Just what?"  
My eyes widened when I noted the blood on Masky's mask, I lifted my hand from it and noticed the glass in my hand,  
"Oops..."  
Masky looked confused before following my line of sight and noticing the blood,  
"Jesus Christ..."


	4. Masky Ending pt1

Masky took my wrist and brought me back out of the room and into the bathroom where he had fixed me up multiple times since i'd moved in here. I watched him pluck out the glass shards with the tweezers and wrap my hand after he'd cleaned it. When it was done he sighed and looked it over once before setting it back in my lap and putting everything in the box.  
"Masky?"  
"Hm?" He had moved onto cleaning his mask now, which was weird, because he didn't take it off to do it.  
"What's your real name?"  
"Why would you wan't to even know that?"  
"I'dunno... I wanted to ask Hoody too."  
".... It's Tim. And Hoody's name is Bryan."  
Something about the two names made something my my brain start moving around, something that hadn't moved in what seemed like forever. A memory that wasn't there any more?  
"Why don't you use it? At least around here?"  
"Because it's not who I am any more... Or ever was really."  
"What do you-"  
"Slender has known me my entire life, and I accidentally Sucked-... Bryan in too." Why that pause? It wasn't a long one, but the sentence didn't flow right... He sighed again and put the washrag down on the sink, whiping the water off his mask with his jacket sleeve.  
"Don't worry about it, okay?"  
I nodded, "Mhmm." I offered what I could of a Smile, but it was so feeble.  
I heard Masky open his mouth to say something, but Slender called from another room and had me running to him. I guess I would just ask him later what he was going to say.

 

-after lunch, towards dinner-

I hadn't seen much of Masky, and Jeff had locked himself in his room -effectively locking BEN out- but it didn't bother me so much since BEN kept me company. Apparently he cleaned up the glass after Jeff and I were taken away to.  
"I hope he doesn't get more mad, y'know?"  
I thought about it as I stirred the noodles in the pot, "I... Well, I don't think he will." I glanced at the boy, he had perched himself on the counter and was swinging his legs like a little kid, which made me grin.  
"What?"  
"You're just a dork, that's all."  
"Pfft, you keep saying that."  
"Because you are!" I swatted his arm lightly.  
Both of us looked over when we saw Hoody walk in and look around, He noticed us staring and answered before we asked,  
"Just looking for Masky."  
"He's not on the roof is he?"  
"Maybe, I haven't checked yet, guess I will now though." And with that, he left again presumably to get to the roof.  
I looked questioningly to BEN, "Why would he be on the roof?"  
He shrugged and took the spatula from me, since I didn't notice the foam from the noodles was about to boil over on me, "He just goes up there sometimes when he needs to think or something. He hasn't in a long time though, so he might just be out somewhere."  
That jogged another question I had meant to ask Masky,  
"Oh, BEN, where is here any way? No one ever told me."  
"Probably because it irreverent? But we're n Rosswood if you have to know."  
"Where's that? I've never heard of it..."  
"It's nowhere in particular... It's kind of everywhere and nowhere at once... It moves around."  
"A forest that moves?"  
"Yeah. As far as I know, it's the only one that does, and that's because of the effect Slender has on it."  
"What do you mean by that?" I turned off the stove and went to get the packets of cheese for the noodles and poured them in.  
"He can do this shift thing, kind of like teleporting, but when he does, he morphs the time and space around him and it screws with physics and what not... enough time around him and you start to pick it up too... thats what you felt when you first got here."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, I think Masky is starting to get that power too?"  
That sounded cool, but I didn't say anything, just continued to make the dinner.


	5. Masky Ending pt2

Hoody came back with Masky that night, but he wouldn't look at me even when I tried to talk to him. And Jeff wouldn't come out of his room either. I felt really alone, but BEN helped, he was my only friend right now and I really needed him. Eventually though, he went up to his room he shared with Jeff, who finally let him in.  
I don't blame him though, he looked worn out, so I didn't hold him back when he said he was ready for bed. I laid in my own bed and just watched the clock when I wasn't watching the ceiling. I felt like crying actually... I didn't notice at first when the tears started falling, but eventually I had to hide my face in my pillow and just sob. It was dumb, so what if they didn't like me? I was the help, and I wasn't the first human they had gone through. The crying helped me to get tired though, I wasn't for sure, but right as I closed my eyes for good, I thought I saw someone coming towards me. I really didn't care if they killed me at that point though.

 

 

-The next morning-

I woke up and looked around, I figured who ever came in last night would have killed me, but apparently they didn't. I wonder who it was any way... Who ever it was, they covered me up; I hadn't had my blanket on when I passed out. I sighed and got out of bed and headed over to the shower. I was so glad that, even as shitty and run down as this place was, that there was running water and a generator for electricity.  
-skipping through morning routine-  
I met Hoody in the kitchen and saw he had already made cerial,  
"Am I late?"  
"No, I just wanted cerial."  
"Oh... Okay." I shrugged and went to the kitchen to get eggs and what ever meat Eyeless Jack kept in there... BEN told me not to ask what it was so I just went with it.  
"Are Masky and Jeff okay? I haven't seen either of them in a while... Jeff didn't even come out to watch tv last night."  
Hoody chuckled once, "Masky's around. Jeff's probably just moping. Or embarrassed; He's a hard headed guy, so making him feel anything is a big deal and he's probably waiting for it to blow over and for us to all forget. Which we wont."  
I 'Hmm'ed and continued making enough breakfast for the boys when Grinny hopped on the counter,  
"Grinny~!" I stopped what I was doing to pick up the cat -which I hadn't seen in a couple days- and coddle it to death.  
"Do you want some too~?" He meowed loudly and I smiled at him. I set him down and picked out a big chunk of meat and set it on the counter in front of him, catching him by the collar as he went to eat it instantly.  
"Wait a second Grin, it's hot as hell." He mewed at me and sat down, receiving more pets with one hand while I scrambled the eggs with my other.

"_____?" I looked over to see Masky with bed-head, which I tried not to laugh over, "Please don't get cat hair in that." He pointed to the food on the stove.  
I blushed a bit and shrunk back,  
"Kay." I picked up Grinny, who now was chewing the meat like he'd never had a meal in his life, and set him on the floor next to my foot.  
Not long after the rest of the pastas entered the room and took seats at the table. I already had the plates set out so all I had to do was bring the pans over (two of them, those hungry bastards) and set them on hot-plates in the center of the table and wait for the ravishing to begin. I sat patiently with a purring Grinny in my lap.  
"You know," Sally started, food stuffed in her mouth, "I'm surprised Grinny lets you pet him?"  
"Why?" I quipped.  
"He only likes Jeff."  
"Oh?"  
The girl nodded vigorously while still eating. She was cute, but she ate like a demon, just like the rest of these idiots... Accept Masky, he always took his food and left. It was kind of annoying to be honest, at least Jack took his mask off to eat, I hadn't ever seen Masky's face.... I turned to Hoody, looking past Jack to do so,  
"What's your face look like?"  
A couple Pastas stopped eating to look over at the boy and myself but I ignored them. Hoody had the cloth sewn to his hood pushed up over his nose, but that wasn't enough.  
"Uh," His food fell from in front of his fork back on to his plate as he looked at me, "Why?"  
"I haven't seen it... I've seen every ones face accept you and Masky... And Slender, but that doesn't count."  
He glanced at SlenderMan who only waved him off, so with a Shrug, he pulled his hood back. He was cute, but over all an average person, which was kind of surprising.  
"But... You're normal." Well shit, wish I hadn't said it like that.... or at all. A couple people laughed at me but I glared them into silence. Luckily Hoody laughed it off too,  
"What, are we all supposed to look like Jeff?"  
I blushed hard in embarrassment,  
"N-no, I just thought since you covered it..." I trailed off.  
He grinned and went back to eating.  
I sat petting Grinny for another few moments before setting my half eaten plate on the floor for Grinny and then went out the kitchen door.  
My chain went a little bit away from the house, but it wasn't all that far.

 

I went as far as my chain would let me go, I looked back and could still see into the kitchen from the windows. I sighed and crouched down into the rotting pilled up leaves and started moving them around with a near by stick.  
"What're you doin?"


	6. Masky Ending pt3

I looked up to see Masky towering over me, which he didn't for long before he crouched down to me.

"I dunno... Thinking?"  
"Heh, you don't sound sure about it."  
"Well... I just... can't remember." I looked away.  
"Well... That's what Slender does to you."  
"BEN said you were turning into him."  
"He did, did he?"  
"Kind of."  
"...?"  
"He said you had the teleport-thing like him."  
He chuckled a bit, which made me look back at him, he had sat next to me with out me noticing, which scared me because I should have been able to hear the leaves move.  
"A little, it's hard though, and I cant do it much... we call it 'static' though. Using Static." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Wanna see?"  
My eyes widened a little, the way BEN described it made me warey of it, and Masky hadn't ever- no one as far as I could remember had ever been that close to me and not tried to kill me. I felt the heat rise in my face no matter how much I tried to fight it.  
"You can trust me, just look..." He pointed down and to my surprise, the padlock that had been on the chain was a foot in front of me. WHEN THE FUCK-  
"Okay."

 

 

It was weird, to say the least. It felt like the first day I woke up here, but intensified. In a blink, everything around us had changed, but we were in exactly the same position as a literal second ago. I gasped and clung onto Masky's jacket; we were on this cliff-wall-thing across from a highway with water separating us (reference to MH Entry #27) from it. A squeak escaped my mouth as I clung to the proxy. He chuckled a bit again and held me closer,  
"I wont drop you or let you fall in. You can trust me."  
I looked from the water up at his eyes and contemplated if I should ask...  
"Tim?"  
He stiffened, that was actually the first time I'd used his real name since he told me what it was,  
"Can I see under your mask?"  
"No." He answered so quickly it made me flinch, he gripped my clothes so I wouldn't back up, "Not... Not here at least. Some one else could see."  
"...oh.... okay."  
HE sighed softly... I screwed this up really bad. FUCK! This could have been really nice, but no, I just had to ask! I started tearing up again,  
"Please don't cry."  
I looked back up at him,  
"I hate seeing you cry... I just... I just don't know what'll happen if you see my face."  
"Huh? But Slender already let me see Hoody's face. How-"  
He snapped back to face me with wide eyes "When did that happen!?"  
"Th-this morning!" I squeaked, "At breakfast before we came out here..."  
He stared at me for a whle, looking me over for something and then squinted a bit,  
"And nothing happened?"  
"...No? Why would something happen?"  
He looked back and held me close again, the static feeling returning. We were back at the base and the chain was around my ankle again.... I hate this thing. It wasn't like I was going to run, I had no where to run to!

Masky got up immediately and went back to the house. I glared at my feet but had to go back as well or I would get in trouble for not cleaning up the kitchen. I growled and got up, heading back to do so.


	7. Masky Ending pt4

Today sucked. I screwed up with Masky, BEN saw me trip over my chain and land in a bowl of meat I was marinating for dinner, effectively spilling it all over the floor and pissing off Jack, then just fucking cried about it, making BEN friek out and Jack ran away. Today sucks so far so fuck what every one thinks, they're getting sandwiches for lunch!  
I set the giant pile of cut sandwiches on the table and went into the living room to see Laughing Jack had stopped by, he was here on the first day but I hadn't seen him since, Seeing him made me smile a bit.  
"Hi Jacky~"  
He turned from his conversation with Smile -something about dreams- and smiled wide at me before getting up and wrapping his way-to-long arms around me,  
"Hey kiddo! huh, Why the long face?"  
"oh... Just a bad day. That's all."  
Wow, I must really look like shit right now. I sighed and hugged the tall clown -oh my god, why is every one here so tall?- He let me go and bent down to me with a small smile before reaching behind my ear and pulling out a flower. It made me smile and I hesitantly took it from him, I wasn't sure if it would squirt me like he had done to BEN, but it didn't. It was real.  
"Thanks Jack. It's really sweet."  
He grinned wide, showing off his sharp teeth,  
"Its called a Blood Flower, did you know? It attracts butterflies. so of course that's the kind that would come from someone like you!"  
He ruffled my hair ad went into the kitchen, which I noticed every one else coming down too since it was noon... but again, not Jeff.  
I sighed and sniffed the flower, it really was sweet...

 

I headed up to Jeff's and BEN's room and knocked on the door.  
"Jeff?"  
....  
"Jeff, I hear the music, please open up... I'm so-"  
"Don't say that any more!"  
I jumped when he yelled at me, but turned around and headed back to the kitchen. He was going to open that door... He hadn't eaten since before our little incident and this was getting to be to much. I took 2 halvs of sandwiches, I didn't really look which ones since i'd made a few kinds and mixed them together in the pile, and headed back to Jeff's room only to have Hoody grab my shoulder,  
"Hey, where're you going?"  
"To Jeff's room." Hoody froze a bit and I saw him look back -presumably to Masky, Slender, or BEN- as I hurried along.

I made my way back to Jeff's room and Opened the door without knocking this time- instantly there was a knife pelted into my shoulder. I stumbled back and my eyes watered, but I guess I was used to getting hurt when I saw him so I didn't yell out.  
"Why are you in here!?"  
I half glared at the boy,  
"Because you're acting like a little kid and you need to eat!" I set my flowers down on the table next to the door and pulled out the bloodied knife, tossing it into a corner before going further into the room to set the food on Jeff's night stand and turning around to leave.  
"...Where'd you get those? They don't grow around here."  
Jeff asked as I picked up my flowers again. There were papers under them I noticed, and they weren't just blank or notes, they were actually really well drawn pictures.  
"From Jack," I was careful not to let him know which Jack since he and L.J. had history or something, "Did you draw these?"  
"yyyyeah~? So?"  
I turned back to him, holding some, and smiled a bit, They're really good Jeff." Then I noticed his whole room was littered with papers, most of them of a girl or a girl with Jeff himself. A couple were of other people or things.... At first I thought the girl was me, but then I noticed she had differences than I did, thats when it hit me, the girl on the paper was the girl before me. Is that why Slender chose me? Because I resembled that girl?  
"Jeff?"  
"Hm?" He had started to eat the sandwiches at least,  
"Is this the girl be-"  
"Alice."  
"...?"  
"Her name was Alice."  
I put the papers down and went over to Jeff, who was pretty occupied with staring at the wall; Hopefully he wouldn't stab me again for this...  
I wrapped him in the tightest hug I could, For a while he didn't do anything but eventually he hugged me back and then we both let go.  
"Sorry." He mumbled. I already knew that was a miracle in its own, Jeff never apologized for anything. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead over his messy bangs.  
"Don't be.... Just come out more. Kay?" I'd made my way to the door when he replied with a weak 'kay'.

I jumped a bit when I turned the corner and saw Masky leaning against the wall. He had one leg up and his arms crossed, I hoped he wasn't mad at me or anything.  
"You're a good person." He stated, looking at me before walking off, "You shouldn't be here."  
Wow, what? Thanks for the backhanded complement? and thanks so much for confusing me Masky... I sighed and just rolled my eyes before finding something to busy myself.

 

 

-after dinner-

I flopped into my bed after washing the dishes, I didn't feel like hanging out with BEN or Jeff after dinner, which I probably should have, but I was just tired and ready for the day to be over with. I sighed heavily into my pillow and looked up at the alarm clock. It was only 6:30 but since we were so far in the woods, it had gotten dark a while ago. I pulled my covers over myself and just let my mind let go of everything so I could get some sleep.

 

-time skip to around 2:45am-

My eyes cracked open, my sleep had been fairly uneventful as far as I could remember, I went to sit up to look at the clock, but something was weighing me down. I started to friek out, but stopped myself, what ever it was was warm but not actually moving or hurting me. Slowly and carefully, I shifted enough so I could look at what ever was behind me; I was more than shocked to see a sleeping Masky, or what I assumed was Masky since he had the same shirt on he had had today and what not, but his mask was gone! Made since; how would you comfortable sleep with a mask on your face? I stared wide eyed for a moment, my breath stopped somewhere in my throat in shock... He shifted and pulled me closer into him. My face was burning.  
I screwed my eyes shut and forced myself to breath evenly.  
'It's just a dream, just a dream; can't be real... Slender would have a hissy... just a-'  
"Calm down and go back to sleep." He groaned in his sleepy stupor.

Ho-ly-shiiiiiit.  
Okay, dream or not, I was tired.... This would get questioned to hell in the morning.


	8. Masky Ending pt5

I woke up the next morning to hollering boys. I groaned and sat up, I looked over to where Masky was last night but he wasn't there. I sighed in defeat, accepting that it was just a dream, but then I heard someone hit the floor and more commotion so I drug myself out of bed and went into the living room to see Jeff fighting with Hoody.  
Hoody almost never got in fights, so this threw up so many red flags.

"GUYS!!!" I squeaked, instantly running over and yanking them apart, or at least trying. I Had each boy by the collar and was trying to push them apart, but they were stronger than me 1-stronger 2-bigger and 3-not paying attention to me. At least not until I screamed...  
Everything stopped; Hoody had his hand around Jeff's neck with the other reeled back, BEN and Eyeless Jack froze in the door way, and Jeff refused to move a muscle... His knife was dug into the side of my face just under my eye. I shook once and tried not to sob as tears fell; I watched the blade accumulate red ooz while literally every one else was watching the three of us.  
Jeff started shaking and then dropped the blade, backing up far away. Then I started sobbing.  
I was so done with this; how bad could my life have been before this? I was always getting hurt here, and no one cared. I was a disposable play thing that could be replaced when it stopped working well enough. I'd tried to not let it get to me, but now, I just couldn't any more.

"I-I'm sorry! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

By now I was on my knees and had pulled myself into a ball of sorts and just cried; it didn't really hurt more than a throbbing sting any more, but I was just done. There were buises and healing cuts all over from these people and now this. It was just the last straw.

"Jeff! What did you do!?"  
"SHUT IT CLOWN! I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T MEAN-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"  
I felt Slenderman's Tentacles try to wrap around me but I just grabbed the knife Jeff dropped and stabbed one,  
"Stay away from me!"  
The knife went through it and into the floor, giving me the false illusion that he would stay there and I could back up to the wall as Hoody moved away from me. I hit the wall with my back and just screamed. I'd had my eyes closed since I dropped to my knees, only opening them enough to grab the knife and then they were shut again, I didn't want to see this any more, I didn't want to hear them or smell the blood or fell the hurt.  
"M-Make her stop!"

Some one picked me up, I struggled at first but then just gave up and cried. I figured out it was Slenderman and he was carrying me off. I waited till every one else was far enough away before asking -between sputtering sobs-  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
He seemed to laugh a bit before answering,  
"No... Just fix you... You're one of the best- er- ones we've had in a long time. You know the boys need you."  
I didn't say anything for a moment... I was really tired,  
"No they don't."

Slender set me down in a room i'd never been in; It was extremely plane, even for this house, and I was on a bed, so this was probably his room. Wow, his bed was huge... Well, that made since actually. I'd calmed down to just sniffles now as I looked around dimly.  
"S-Slender?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why did you take me?"  
"I didn't think you would ever ask... Usually that's the first question that gets asked."  
"..."   
"Took you over a month. I'm shocked you might say." He sighed as he found a needle and thread before coming over to me,  
"Masky told me you talked to Jeff about Alice?"  
"So that really is why..." I replied in a downcast tone,  
"Yes and no."  
I glanced up at the faceless entity.  
"That was part of my reasoning, but as I understand it, you were very unhappy in your old life. I believe missing something you no longer had. I never took you until you cried in the woods and wished for it."  
"I wished to be stolen?"  
"Well... You wished for someone to take you away."  
"Oh..."

I was missing something? I wonder what it was...

"Slender?"  
"Yes?"  
"Two questions..."  
"Ask."  
"One, Why did Jack kill Alice?"  
"Laughing Jack is a very lonely creature, he fears abandonment... He and Alice were close like You and BEN are, but when Jeff and Alice were together, he didn't like it. He felt that she would leave him alone and it is something he fears enough to have made it an impossibility..."  
Every one here is so broken...  
"Where am I from?"  
"Relatively close to be honest," He went to put the needle away again and picked up a couple more things before bringing them closer.  
"You kept up a very good mask so far, but now it's broken... If you want, you can make a new one..." He set down paints and stains along with a mask the same as Eyeless Jack's and Masky's but it was plane.  
I looked back and forth between Slender and the items for a moment,  
"Do I have to?"  
"No. But do you want to?"  
"....Yes."

 

 

I had been left alone in Slender Man's room for a long time, for about half of the time, I just thought over what I would paint the mask like... Eventually I settled on Black with white decal (think about the grand highblood's face paint but inverted and instead of greys its black and white)  
When I finally was disturbed, the paint had dried and the mask was on my face. I turned around to see who had thrown the door open to suddenly only to see Masky jump back wand fall on his butt. I gasped -which hurt since it pulled on my stitches- and ran over to him.  
"Are you okay!?"  
"What the- ____? Why do you have a mask?"  
There was only a slight pause before He shot upright,  
"H-Hoody told me what happened, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop it!" He wrapped his arms around me so fast I didn't have a chance to react at first. I was confused, but, then I was just mad. I shoved him off.

"Why are you so confusing!?"  
"Wha-"  
"Sometimes you're really sweet and nice to me, but then you blow me off and leave me alone, THEN, I woke up in the middle of the night to find you sleeping with me!"  
"You remember that?" He half whispered out, shrinking back.  
"Y-YES! At first I thought it was a dream, but Jesus fuck TIM, what's with you?!" I thought I'd cry again, but I think I used them all up before...  
"I just-"  
"Were you also there when I was crying?! I saw some one come in my room before I fell asleep that night, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THAT!?"  
"SINCE YOU GOT HERE!"  
"....."  
"God damn it ___, Just stop for a second. If you remembered me... Actually, I don't even know if it would matter if you remembered me, but I remember you! And-"  
"What?"  
"Chk-" He made a choking sound like he literally choked on his words right there, like he hadn't meant to say that or wasn't allowed to, "We... We lived in the same area when I was still Tim, We met before," He took off his mask hesitantly... Now that I could see his face in the light he did look really familiar, and my chest clinched and began to hurt. Not like when one of the guys would push me down and say mean things or when they would hurt me.  
"Do... Do you remember me?"   
I wasn't sure enough to answer, I just didn't know. He sighed and went to put his mask back on but I grabbed it and kept looking his now slightly shocked figure over,  
"Mas-Tim, I don't know... I think I do? I think I'm supposed to any way..." I gripped the fabric over my heart and was glad my mask his the tear that I felt on my face,  
"But it hurts and I think you know why. _**tell me.**_ "


	9. Masky Ending pt6

Tim's eyes darted all over, but not like he wanted to get away... he was still looking at me he was just looking at anything by my face- er, mask. I opened my mouth to say something, not that I really knew what to say, but he grabbed me before I could think of anything.  
At first, I didnt know why he did it other than he was hugging me really right, but a few seconds in I realized he had taken us somewhere else... it was dark and we were in a long hall way that had a couple doors on each side and an intersecting hallway. I looked around in confusion, what was this?  
"T-Tim?"  
"Dont be scared... Its just a school, and its after hours, so no one will be here... We went here together."  
I looked from a poster covered door to the brunet quickly; When I woke up in the Slender house hold, id remembered how to talk and breath and do every day things but i had to rediscover things I liked and disliked, and I never remembered anything from my old life, id almost forgotten I had an old life most of the time to be honest...

"We did?"  
"Y....Yeah, want to look around?"  
I nodded and we got up off each other and started to wonder around. I felt like I had been in this place before, but I didnt like it, and I didnt know why Tim brought me here- so what if we both went to the same school? It looked like there was enough room for hundreds of people to go here. After a while, I turned to him with a questioning look.

"I thought it would help you remember..." He mumbled, obviously there was something he wanted me to remember, but Slender had done a fine job of making it impossible.

"What am I supposed to remember? Why cant you just tell me?" I half whined, this was getting us literally nowhere and nothing had been explained and it felt... just terrible.

The boy shifted back and forth for a moment before taking my mask off and kissing me with out hesitation. I was shocked, and confused, but it didnt take long for me to kiss back. It felt like it was something I was supposed to do, and I would be lying if I said I didnt like it... Actually, it felt oddly familiar. But it still didnt answer anything, only adding to my confusion.  
After a long while he pulled away, I hadnt noticed that we had become wrapped around each other or that he had pushed me against a wall, I was to focused on 1- he had kissed me for no apparent reason and 2- the general confusion that was my life. He rested his forehead on top of my own but didnt open his eyes yet,  
"I cant tell you because I dont know if you wanted to forget... But then Slender said you were looking for something when he took you, and I can really only hope it was me... because I still love you. God damn it," He finally opened his eyes and looked into my slightly shocked ones, "I remember every good time we had, whether it was making out in that stupid cut out under the stairs or just fucking around in the woods out side your house playing tag, I remember the few arguments we had over dumb shit, and the night we snuck out to watch the meteor shower. Slender Man couldnt make me forget all those, but you forgot, and I dont know if you wanted to forget or dont want to know now-"  
I cut him off with another kiss, this time, it was more coarse though, and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I did remember, now at least. I didnt want to forget, I just wasnt as strong as Tim was and Slender had whipped it from my memory. Eventually I pulled away, grinning a little bit even though I was crying. A small sob escaped my lips but I was more happy than 'sad',  
"I remember now... and it was you I was looking for. I didnt know where you went, and I remember feeling more pitifully hollow than I ever had or have since. I let Slender take me because I didnt want to live any more and then he found me and told me he could make me forget what ever it was that was hurting me... So I agreed. Im sorry I didnt reme-"  
"Dont... you remember me now, and im SO sorry I left... I thought you would be safe, I thought you would get over it and get a new boy friend or something.... I should have known you were sucked into this like Jay or Alex, I never thought you would end up like Brian and I..." He chuckled a bit, backing up slightly and running a hand through his hair,  
"God... This is literally the last situation I wanted you in actually... and now Slender gave you a mask... I can only pray he doesnt put you through what he put Brian and I through."  
Okay, now I was confused again, Tim must have noticed too,   
"____, that mask means youre a Proxy now too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt guess, Tim and you are back together, hes not gunna flake out any more, and hes probably gunna be a lot of help teaching you how to be a Proxy.  
> you and Jeff get to sort things out later now that you have a mask and are higher ranked, on top of having that screaming match where you got to kick his feels back into submission... hes never gunna be a bro-lvl-friend like BEN, but hey, he doesnt want you dead any more! :D


	10. Jeff Ending pt1

Masky patched up my hand, his patchwork was a regular routine any more. After, I headed back into the kitchen to see BEN perched on the table looking at some papers.  
"Hey BEN."  
He smiled a bit at me and then flipped to the next paper.  
I went to clean up the rest of the glass but it wasn't there any more,  
"Got it already."  
"O-oh, thanks!" ... "What're those?"  
BEN Handed me the papers he was done looking at and hopped down from the table,  
"Jeff was drawing before you guys got into it apparently, he forgot them on the table. I just wanted to see what he drew this time was all. He'll probably com back for them."  
He was so nonchalant about it, but the drawings were amazing; They looked like charcoal sketches but they were just regular pencil. The one of the house had more detail than I'd expect from some one like Jeff, the second paper was of the woods, and again, amazing detail, but the last page, was .... ME!?  
No... It looked almost like me, but there were differences... She was really pretty, even if her eyes were the saddest thing I've ever seen.  
I sighed and went to take the pages back to Jeff, which honestly, seemed like a stupid idea, but with the people in this house, one of them was bound to fuck them up for shits-n-giggles and just start a whole new shitstorm.

"Jeff?" I knocked on his door.  
....  
....  
....

"Jeff, I can hear the music, I know you're in th-"  
"Go away!"  
"But I have yo-"  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE ____!"  
I flinched at how loud he was then deflated. After a moment I sighed and went to push the papers under the door.  
Just as I had gotten the edge of the paper under the door, it swung open,  
"JUST GO AW---!!!!!!??"

Thank god that no one was in the hall or had a camera or this would be the weirdest black mail material. Me bent over in front of Jeff in his doorway. NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!!!  
With a squeak, I straightened up and saw Jeff was just as red faced as I was with a matching Pokerface.  
"What the fuck are you-"  
"You forgot these!" I shoved the papers out in front of myself and into the man's chest, looking down to avoid any more eye contact.  
"....oh..." He took the papers rather gently... This is literally the most awkward thing I could think of.  
I panicked and ran into my room, slamming the door harder than I meant to and hiding under my covers, refusing to leave until needed.


	11. Jeff Ending pt2

Eventually, I had to make lunch and dinner for the house, but Jeff never came out to eat. BEN assured me that he was probably just sulking and avoiding his house-mates because they would make fun of him for a while because of what happened earlier. It didn't help my worrying about him, but it was an answer at least.  
BEN and I were walking down the hall towards our rooms when he stopped in front of his and Jeff's door, we glanced 'good luck' looks at each other before BEN knocked and I kept on to my room.

-times skip of a week-

I sat at the dinner table with the rest of the boys, petting Grinny and just glaring at my food until I stood up with a jolt, making BEN -who was seated next to me- jump and choke on his milk.

I set Grinny down at my feet, leaving him to meow at me while I grabbed my plate of food and walked out of the room.  
"Where are you going?"  
I turned around to look more than annoyed at Slenderman,  
"You guys might not care that Jeff hasn't left his room in a week but I do. It's not healthy."  
"_____, hes-"  
I cut Masky's reassurance off with 'the look' and then continued out of the room and froze at the door. What was I even going to do?  
After a minute of me just standing there, Grinny rubbed up against my leg before going to the door and scratching.

"No Grin. Later..."  
The cat kept scratching and meowing until Jeff lost patience and swung the door open in aggravation. -Good kitty, best friend!-  
Jeff went from glaring at the ground where Grinny was siting between my feet to up at my face in confusion muddled with anger in an instant.   
Why was I here? Why was I-- oh yeah.  
I forced my expression into a harder one and used my free hand to shove into the boy's chest, forcing him back into his room.

"H-hey, what the fu-"  
"You smell terrible... this room smells worse actually." I commented, setting the plate of food on a table near the door and going straight over to the only window in the room and opening it harshly.  
"Well who the hell asked you?"  
The cool breeze of night swept some of the 'rotten sulking killer' smell out thankfully, but it would take more than that, which i would probably have to treat later. I turned back to the owl-eyed boy and almost chuckled at his horrible bed-head.  
"You havent come out in a week, you look horrible, smell worse, and jesus fuck Jeff... youre even skinnier than you were last time I saw you, I could probably take you down right now." I ginned a bit at my farce bravery while he scowled at me, balling his fists and hunching over a bit. It was for sure intimidating but I just pointed at the untouched -and probably cold by now- plate of food.  
"Eat it or you have a new room mate."

 

Apparently the feigned bravery wasnt the best idea, because the fuming killer grabbed the closest knife and hurled it at me. In that moment, every thing seemed to be in slow motion... My eyes widened and I could clearly see the blade coming at my face but I wasnt quick enough to dodge it and it cut into my cheek, causing me to wail out and drop to my knees.

"You think you can just barge in here and tell me what the fuck to do!?" Jeff probably would have continued his rant if BEN hadnt come running, followed by Masky and Eyeless Jack. Jack and Masky argued with Jeff -loudly- but it was all just noise to me as I cried silently, not daring to breath as I clutched my face and stared at the old cracked up wooden floor like it would somehow help me.  
"[Name]! Din's fire! What did he do!?" BEN was hesitantly trying to help, being completely unsure of what had happened and if he could touch me with out causing pain, since my face and parts of my clothes were now covered in sticky red. Eventually he just grabbed me up and left the room with me to go to the bathroom down the hall. This sucked; it wasnt at all how I had planned.


	12. Jeff Ending pt3

I woke up kind of early this morning, last night had been hectic and BEN had to stitch the side of my face up... all the way from my mouth tho my cheek bone with out actually cutting my mouth, thats how bad it was, but with the stitches it looked like it went all the way to my lips... AND JESUS DID IT HURT TO SLEEP ON!!!  
I bolted upright, having woken myself up from rolling over on it. Again. With a sigh and a glance at the alarm clock next to my bed, I figured I might as well get up and take a shower since no one else would be up at 2:37AM, then maybe I could go back to sleep since Slender gave me the day off.

I gathered my things to take to the bathroom and was out side of my door when I heard water running.  
'They cant be taking a shower now of all times...' I half wondered half complained inwardly, but then, I noticed the running water wasnt coming from the bathroom, it was from down the small flight of stairs -if you could even call it that, it really was only 4 or 5 steps- I flipped my towel over my new clothes and picked up as much of the chain as I could in attempt to be quieter and headed towards the noise, picking up more chain as I went.

I gasped and lost grip on the chain, only a few links, when I saw who was in the kitchen. It was Jeff... washing the plate from last night. He jumped when I made the noises and instantly had a Knife held out at me.  
I could feel the blood drain from my face as I stared down the cold metal, forcing tears back so I could see if I needed to run and call for help or not.

"SHH! Cry and I'll fucking kill you!" He whisper yelled at me. I glanced at his face for a moment to see he was still a bit angry but mostly just worried, probably trying not to get caught up at this hour like myself. Which wasnt a bad thing we were doing, it was just dealing with cranky killers wasnt that great an idea. Along with the expression, I noticed bruises on him, not just his face, but his neck and arms were his sleeves were pulled up from washing the plate.

"J-Jeff?" I whispered, "What happened to you?"  
Wow, why should I even care? Half of me didnt, at all, but the other half was curious if nothing else. Especially about his neck, it looked like he got strangled...

"Nothing stitch-face, just shut up and go back to bed."  
Yeah, any part of me that wanted to know what happened, or that was worried in the slightest just died. I tried to glare harshly at him, but I could feel how feeble it must have been. I didnt care that he -at least his eyes- looked hurt or that he lowered the knife. I turned tail and ran as silently as I could into the bathroom upstairs to continue about my business like nothing had happened... accept it wasnt really like nothing happened. I was glad no one could hear me quietly sob to myself over the sound of the shower splashing water on myself and the tile. And if any one did, I could easily just blame it on the water pressure on my 'stitch-face'.

 

 

 

The next time I woke up, It was near noon and BEN was sitting on the edge of my bed playing a GameBoy.  
"BEN?" I asked, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes, unsure if I was still dreaming or not.  
"Yeah," He set the game down and tuned towards me with out uncrossing his legs, "I heard you crying last night, what happened?"  
I grimaced a bit, I was sure no one could have heard me and hoped my accidentally dropping a few links of chain hadnt woken any one up. Apparently I was wrong.  
"Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you up... The shower just kid of hurt my cut is all."  
BEN didnt say anything for a while, and I thought mybe he could tell I was lying, but then he just glanced at the window before oening it and letting Grinny in.  
"Well, Jeff has double duty today, so he wont be here till late tonight... If at all really. Slender's really made that he cut your face."  
"Why would he be angry at a killer for hurting a normal person?"  
BEN flopped back down on the bed, army crawling until he was next to me and started plying with my hair while I pet Grinny in my lap.  
"Cus you help a lot... You take care of us more than most people we bring in here, and dont really fight it to much like some do-did."  
I noticed, while BEN was explaining, that Grinny was wet. A look out the window confirmed it was raining, which meant Jeff had to pull double kills in the rain, which would surely make it more difficult that it already was for him. I looked over to my current best friend when he stopped talking and nudged him a bit,

"Lets clean your room while Jeff's gone."  
"He wont lik-"  
"I know, thats why we have to finish before he gets back." I smiled a bit, but quickly stopped and hissed a bit, having momentarily forgotten the big gash on my cheek. BEN looked terrified but I waved it off and he didnt really press the issue, seeming to understand the sudden hiss now.

 

Two hours later and all the dirty clothes and sheets were washed dried and put away or back on the bed, the floor was scrubbed, every thing was Fabreezed, and all the papers were pilled on the table by the door that seemed to be solely belong to Jeff. A lot of the papers, I noticed, were of a girl that looked very much like myself and quite a few of them were with Jeff or looking at the artist; all of them had amazing detail like the ones he had left on the table that one time. I was even more amazed now than then.

"I havent seen the room this clean since... well, ever." BEN commented, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and leaning on me from behind in his lazy way, making me chuckle a bit at his childishness.  
"Well try not to screw it up then!" I teased,  
"Cmon, lets go make dinner, every one else is probably as hungry now as you usually are." I poked his pouting cheek and headed to the kitchen with him to see what we could make.

 

 

 

Having gone to bed after dinner, and explaining to Laughing Jack why I had bothered to clean Jeff's room on the day I was given off due to the fact that he had injured me -which i simply brushed off as BEN needing it clean and us just taking the opportunity at hand-, I woke with a start when I heard something banging around, quickly figuring out that it was something in Jeff and BEN's room.  
I jumped up and ran into there room, metal chain clanging loudly on the ground as it followed me; The sight before me was in no way something I wanted to see. The boys were t each other's throats, literally! I, with out thinking, ran over and pulled Jeff off my green clad friend who stayed where he was and caught his breath as he glared down his friend. I watched him with worry, glancing between the two occasionally, with my arms still locked around Jeff, who only slightly struggled and heaved his breath. He really was skinnier, but it honestly wasnt as bad as Id made it out to be and he for sure could throw me off, but he didnt, just glared between BEN and I.

"Dont touch my stuff, got it [Name]?" He jerked away from me and headed out of the room. At that point I noticed that- one, his hoodie wasnt on and two- he was soaked. A crack of thunder conferred my suspicion that it was still raining as it had been all day. Poor guy.

"Fuck happened?" I breathed out, my brows knitted up in concern as I looked back at BEN who was now getting up and tanking off his dampened tunic.  
"He doesnt like people touching his drawings or looking at them... Dont wo-"  
"DONT TELL ME DONT WORRY ABOUT IT BEN!" I exclaimed. He always told me not to worry about anything, but not worrying about things wasnt working. There was something obviously wrong, both with this whole situation and especially with Jeff in particular. Yes, he was god damned insane, but there was something else wrong too.  
BEN's eyes widened slightly and he put his arms up in submission, choosing to stay quite. I sighed heavily, my shoulders dropping before I ran out of the room and into the living room, expecting to see Jeff brooding on the couch, but he wasnt there. I hoped he hadnt left yet and ran out of the door only to stop short as I saw him standing not far of but instead of under the small overhang he was in the rain.

"Jeff! Get in here, you'll-"  
"Get wet? Get a cold? Who fucking cares? Ive been wet all day, it doesnt fucking matter." he didnt look at me, and it was actually slightly hard to hear him over the rain, but I did hear him, and it grated me in such a way...  
I growled, letting go of the door Id held slightly open, half throwing it open as I ran bare foot out to Jeff and tackled him to the ground, creating a splash as we hit the leaves and grass.  
"GOD DAMN YOU JEFF." I hollered at him over the rain and roughly grabbed his shoulder to turn him from facing the ground to facing me. I pinned his arms down with my hands and glared straight into his already pissed off eyes.  
"WILL YOU LEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKING PROBLEM IS? ME? YOU? SOMETHING I FUCKING DID? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK ALL THE TIME!? AND NOT JUST TO ME, TO EVERY ONE!"  
"You wouldnt fucking understand! No one does god damn it!" He snapped back, I could tell the rain was hurting his eyes but also that he wanted to cry. It was weird to say the least... His eyes were trying to squint against the rain but he couldnt, and he wouldnt move me either, which I was still finding increasingly odd. With out much thought, I leaned forward so that My head was further over his and blocked most of the rain,  
"No! You fucking idiot, why dont you actually try to let me help instead of just assuming I cant!"  
"BECAUSE YOU CANT BRING HER BACK NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU LOOK LIKE HER!"  
.... Oh.  
I really should have guessed. I should have hugged him, or looked sad, or... something. But, I kind of just didnt. I didnt really feel anything and guessed all expression was barren on my face since he seemed to be looking for something.

"Well, I dont any more." I dont think I even said it to him as much as I did to myself. We both knew what I was talking about but neither of us said anything. As far as I knew, he might not have even heard me over the rain beating down on me in large almost painful drops of cold. Then his face started to change; his mouth pulled back and down, showing his teeth, and his brows knitted up, he looked like he was going to just break down and a whine escaped him. I felt breath leave me, not in a sigh, but just... left, and my shoulders dropped as I loosed my grip on his arms. He was so pathetic right now.

In an instant, he had shot up and wrapped his arms around me, his head pressed into my lower rib cage as I was up on my knees and he was below me. For a moment, I was just stiff, until it processed what happened, and then I tried to hug him as much as I could with his arms wrapped around the upper part of my own. We probably looked really goofy... and stupid for being in the rain.  
"I miss her." He whined into the soaked fabric of my shirt. I pet his hair, it feeling very strange since it was wet, but It was short lived since some one yanked me back by my neck. I honestly expected it to be Slenderman but what I saw scared me a bit more than that...


	13. Jeff Ending pt4

I looked though the corner of my eye since I was being hemd up in the air by my neck and couldnt move my head, and saw an enraged snarling Jack. Everything about him was bristling and Id never even seen him angry, none the less seething like this... He was nothing like the goofy clown I knew.

"J-Jack! Youre hurting me!"

"YOU WONT TAKE ANOTHER ONE JEFFERY!" He hollered, completely ignoring me, actually gripping tighter in his anger. I whined, but was more worried about struggling free than crying out. I knew neither of the proxies or Eyeless could help against Laughing Jack, Even BEN wouldnt be able to do much.

"JACK! SHES NOT YOURS AND SHES NOT MINE!" Jeff screamed back, having jumped to his feet as soon as id been snatched up. I cursed Laughing Jack's height right now, usually it was funny when he held me up, but right now, it was dark out and I was seeing spots.  
"Jack, stop! He didnt take me! Im right here!"  
Jeff patted his pants looking for any weapon but both of us knew if it was any where, it was in his hoody on his bed, being useless.

Laughing Jack chuckled, which caused both Jeff and I to stiffen, and then shot his other arm out and started to strangle Jeff- who really couldnt do anything.  
"Jack stop it! JACK YOURE GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
"gooood." The way Jack said that simple word, it was terrifying. I felt tears fall from my eyes and didnt care to hold in the sobs,  
"I thought we were friends?" I pretty much whispered. Every thing seemed to stop, only for a moment, but everything stopped before Jack spoke again, now facing me with that demonic little grin of his,  
"Oh but we aaaarreee [Name], and no one is going to-"  
"Take me from you? Jack, no one is taking me from you... we are friends, and me helping some one else dosnt mean I dont love you too!"  
I could see the confusion and surprise in both boy's faces but the choking sounds from Jeff lessened so maybe I could fix this?  
"Love me? Love him?" The first part was confusion, but when Jack spoke about Jeff, he tightened back up on the boy and the words dripped from his mouth like venom.  
"Heh, you dumb clown," I grinned a bit, shocking both boys that I was apparently joking around- or atleast was using the same tone I did when I was joking-, "Yes both of you, and BEN, and Jack, and Masky and Hoody, and Sally, Every one here." He tightened his grip on my neck, his long fingertips easily reaching my trachea and I was sure id pass out fairly soon.  
"I love all of you guys... why wouldnt i? You guys are my family... so please? Please dont kill us?"

Nothing happened for a moment, but then Jeff was released, dropping to his hands and knees panting for air, and I was set down, only to jump up and hug Laughing Jack with my arms around his neck to keep me up in the air. God he was so fucking tall....  
"Jack, youre horrible at sharing," I joked, "You know that?"  
He chuckled a little, lightly placing his hands on my back in a hug.  
"Ive been told...." He admitted in submission.  
After a short time, he set me down and and I lightly smiled up at him before looking back to check on Jeff who was getting to his feet. I went over and helped him up the rest of the way with an apologetic smile, dipping my head down a bit. He just shook his head.

"We should go to bed before Slender kills us." I mentioned, both of the boys agreeing and going in to get out of the rain.

Jeff sopped me out side of his room before I went down the hall to my own,  
"uh... Th.. Thanks [Name]." He sighed a bit, clearly not used to this.  
I smiled a bit,  
"Thats twice now youve used my name instead of an insult." I quipped before quickly pecking him on his scared cheek.  
"Dont worry about it."  
Jeff smirked a bit,  
"God, you sound like BEN."  
We both chuckled a bit before he released me and I headed to my room.  
'What a cheesy dork.' I smiled a bit to myself as I stripped from my wet clothes and got into my dry bed, content with the knowledge that the rest of my time here would be repetitively easy now that Jeff and I were... well, Id figure out exactly what we 'were' when morning came.


	14. BEN ending pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WIP

Masky had taken me into the bathroom to deal with the glass ebbed into my hand, which somehow id forgotten about until I pressed said hand against Masky's face, then it just started hurting like hell and little yelps emitted from the room whenever Masky plucked a shard with the tweezers.   
As he was wrapping up my hand I heard hollering


End file.
